characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Train Heartnet
Train Heartnet is the protagonist of the Manga/Anime Black Cat. Train is a sweeper working with Sven Vollfied and later Eve. Background Train Heartnet was an assassin for the underground organization Chronos. He was a brutal killing-machine until he got befriended by the sweeper Saya Minatsuki. Saya softens Train's heart so to say, which leads Train to let his targets live. Train's work partner Creed saw Saya as a "witch" who weakens Train, so he plotted to kill Saya so that Train could become the killing-machine he once was again. After Creed proceeded to kill Saya, did Train leave the chronos to become a sweeper and started living in Saya's "stray cat" lifestyle. Train partnered up with Sven some time after that. Powers & Abilities * Expert Gunmanship: Train has an inhuman level of skill with guns. He is accurate enough to shot into an opponents gun's barrel and he can ricochet of multiple surfaces to hit the target. * Superhuman Reflexes: '''Train can dodge bullets with ease and can faster than the eye can track. * '''Rail Gun: '''After getting injected with nanomachines he managed to manipulate them to create static electricity and make it so that his gun works as a rail gun. * '''Black Claw: '''A attack where Train strikes the target four times with great speed. This attack resemble cat claws. * '''Black Cross: '''A stronger version of Black Claw. This attack resembles a cross. Equipment * '''Hades: Hades is an six shot double-action revolver that is made Orichalcum (the strongest metal in the Black cat universe). Hades has an 5-meter long retractable wire leash inserted in the grip and is designed to be able to fight with in close-combat. Bullets (aside from normal ones) * Burst Bullets: '''explosive bullets. * '''Frost Bullets: '''Bullets that freeze the target. * '''Crying Bullets: '''Makes the target cry uncontrollably. Grenades * '''The Black Cat Grenades: '''Grenades created by Sven that Train drew black cats on. * '''Flash Grenades Feats Strength * Punched someone so hard that it made him go flying. (Chapter 118) * Doesn't go flying when he uses the rail gun. * Countered an attack that can cut through a building. (Chapter 182) * Overpowered Creed's Imagine Blade Maximum Level by using Rail Gun with a burst bullet. Speed * Escaped from an grenade in mid-explosion, that were in his hand when it detonated and he was on a two story high building only moments after the explosion. (Chapter 12) * Could almost escape from a point blank surprise attack. (Chapter 51) * Dodged every single bullet from storm of bullets that almost completely destroyed the room he was in. (Chapter 65) * Dodged bullets in mid-air. (Chapter 144) * Dodged laser. (Chapter 145) Durability * Survived getting his arm cut off and falling from a tower (that was higher than any other building in the city he was in) into a dam. After the fall so did he swim himself out of it together with an unconscious Rinslet. (Chapter 18) * Hades is durable enough to be shot by an laser, and is also able to reflect it (Chapter 146). * Survive an explosion that happened right on Hades. Hades were also intact for that matter. (Chapter 147) * Survived getting crashed into a wall. (Chapter 178) Skill * Fired a bullet into somebody else gun's barrel. (Chapter 1) * Able to deflect bullets with his own. (Chapter 36) Both these feats were done with his lesser arm. Weaknesses * '''Limited use of the rail gun: '''While the rail gun is his strongest move so does it take a lot of energy so he can only use it a limited number of times a day. * '''Hunted by the past: '''Train is left-handed, but does use his right hand in battles so to forget about his past. Fun Facts * His name contains thirteen letters, matching the tattoo on his chest. His birthday, April 13, also shares this distinction. Whether this was intentional or not is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Firearms Users Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Humans Category:Completed Profiles Category:Explosives Users Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Black Cat Category:Ice Manipulators